In recent years, shopping online has been developing rapidly and brings people much convenience. However, when shopping online, the users do not try on the shoes personally but just choose the shoes on the basis of existing shoe sizes (foot length) and shoe types (foot width), so that the shoes purchased from internet are not often fitted or comfortable. In addition, there is also the same problem when buying shoes for others, for example, to show filial piety, sons or daughters working far away from home would like to buy shoes for their parents, but it is often difficult to select an appropriate commodity in accordance with the existing shoe sizes.
In view of the above-described problems, the invention provides a method for measuring inside dimensions of a shoe and a measuring tool therefor, which, just by simple operations, minimizes the size error resulting from the shopping online and helps consumers purchase fitted shoes without trying on them personally.